What could I do?
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: What could Raven do when she is pregnant? Raven is a mother and Robin is a dad, RaexRob fanfiction. Sorry if some chapters are short because I am busy sometimes
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer I do not own Teen Titans.**

It was a quite day at the Titans tower everyone was up well Raven was up in the middle of the night throwing up Robin as a husband to her after they got married Robin was wondering why.

In the living room everyone was have breakfast.

Raven was drinking her tea until she felt sick "Raven, are you ok?" asked Beastboy as Raven ran to the bathroom and throwed up in the toilet.

"someone, should go see if Raven is ok." said Robin.

"but Robin, you are married to her. You should go ask her." said Starfire.

"you're right, I should ask her" said Robin as he left the room.

At the bathroom

Raven was throwing up for 1 minute when she was done Robin came in he saw his wife's pale face he never saw her like this in his life.

"are you ok Raven?, you look a little. You know paler. is something wrong?" asked Robin as he helped Raven up.

"I just feel a little sick, and I do not know what is going on." said Raven.

"well, Raven I have to say this. You're sick."

"ok, this is just weird" said Raven.

_Theme song (my version)_

_Raven: When their's murdurs, and violence you knwo who to call._

_All: Teen Titans!_

_Robin: From our Tower we can see all that._

_All: Teen Titans!_

_Raven: With the new bad guys on the attack, you guys know that we got your back._

_Robin: Like this world needs heros to save us._

_All: Teen Titans!_

_Starfire: With our powers we will help._

_All: Teen Titans!_

_Beastboy: With the new monster on the land._

_Cyborg: we never stop until the mission is done._

_Raven & Robin" Because the world needs our help!_

_All: Teen Titans GO!_

_Robin: 1_

_Raven: 2_

_Beastboy: 3_

_Starfire:4_

_Cyborg:5_

_All: Teen Tiatns!_

At the doctors

Raven and the others were at the doctors taking a look at Raven to find out what is going on.

"so, is my wife going to be ok?" asked Robin.

"yeah, Raven is fine." said the doctor smiling happy.

"why are you happy?, is something wrong?" asked Raven.

"we have good news for you Teen Titans, you're having a new member in a couple months. Raven is pregnant" said the doctor.

"knocked up, I tolled Robin this would happen when you're married." said Starfire.

"yeah. I'm having a baby, Robin you're going to be a dad" said Raven.

"wow, this is the best thing that has happened to me." said Robin.

"what is?" asked Raven.

"being a dad Raven," said Robin as he kissed his wife.

"so, is that why Raven was sick?" asked Cyborg.

"yes" said the doctor.

Back at the tower

"wow, I'm pregnant. This is great" said Raven.

"yeah, it is Raven. Having a baby is more than any other Teen Titan girl could want" said Robin "what should we name our baby?."

"I think of them. If we had a son, we'll name him Robin after you" said Raven.

"awww, Raven. That's so cute" said Robin.

"for a girl, I pick Rosaile." said Raven.

"wow, I love those names. Ok we'll have those names." said Robin.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Raven is 1 month pregnant the baby started to grow.

Raven was craving some foods that she hated and liked.

"morning," said Raven as she made breakfast.

Few minutes later

The alarm went off few minutes later.

"trouble," said Robin as he and the other Titans ran to find trouble.

Few hours later

After the danger was fought the Teen Titans were heading back to the tower.

"that's a fast day," said Robin "unles we saved time."

"yeah, can we go now?" asked Beastboy.

Back at the tower

"wow, I have a baby in me. What could I do anything about this?" asked Raven as she came to the living room.

"don't worry Raven, we're here to help you with the new baby" said Robin.

"thanks Robin. I knew someone will stick up for me" said Raven as she hugged Robin.

"well, I know how long it will take to get used to this pregnancy. Wight gain with the baby" said Raven.

"yeah, I know you will" said Robin as he huged Raven.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Raven is now 4 months pregnant and the baby inside Raven is still growing.

In the morning Raven woke up felt like singing a bit.

"la, la, la, la, la, la, la, laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..., la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la..," singed Raven as Robin heard her singing from the living room Raven's voice reminds her of Jewel from the movie rio the tone how she sings.

"nice voice raven. I'm glad I married you," said Robin.

"aaawwwwwww, Robin thanks." said Raven.

"well, I'm starting to think about. Where the baby's room should be" said Robin.

"Robin, we may need a bigger tower." said Raven.

"no we won't, I think we could change the games room. Into the baby's room" said Robin.

"will Cyborg, think that he can't have his games here anymore?" asked Raven.

"yeah, well. Maybe we can talk to him" said Robin.

"will that work?" asked Raven.

"maybe. Let's go talk to him" said Robin as he and Raven felted to the games room.

As Raven was walking to the games room Beastboy was about to hurt Raven Robin heard her scream and caught Beastboy in action.

"Beastboy, leave my pregnant wife alone." said Robin as he helped Raven up.

"what is wrong with you?" asked Starfire.

Beastboy was about to hurt Raven but Robin hit him back.

"Beastboy, stay away from Raven. If you hurt her or her baby I will kill you." said Robin as Beastboy ran away.

Raven was panting she was scared but she was fine.

"I'll talk to Beastboy later" said Robin as he and Raven head to the games room.

In the games room

Cyborg was in the games room shuting the games down until Raven and Robin came.

"Cyborg, can we use this games room?" asked Raven.

"sure. But why do you two need it for?" asked Cyborg.

"because Cyborg we need to talk to you about this, Raven is pregnant and when it comes to her due date we need a room for the new baby coming. And well, we have to change the games room into the baby's room" said Robin as Raven rubbed her swollen tummy.

"ok, I guess we can do that." said Cyborg.

"thanks Cyborg." said Robin as he hugged his friend.

And then Raven hugged her friend too.

Few hours later

Beastboy came out of his room and said sorry to Raven and Robin for what he did and it was all over.

Few days later

Raven's 4 month of pregnancy was almost over.

"wow, a 4 month is almost past us. This is going fast" said Raven.

"yeah, it is going fast" said Robin.

"yeah, it sure has." siad Raven.

"you know what Raven?" asked Robin.

"what?" asked Raven.

"I was thinking that, we should have a party about our new baby. We can invite the Titans east" said Robin "Robin, that's a nice idea. I like that" said Raven as Robin dailted the Titans east and invite them.

"but Robin, what if someone trys to hurt my baby?" asked Raven.

"well, but don't worry Raven. I'll hurt them if they try to go after your baby" said Robin as he kissed Raven on the forehead.

"thanks Robin, I knew you'll be a great dad. Than anyone;" said Raven then Raven felt something has pressed up on her stomach.

"huh?," asked Raven as she felt a kick.

"what is it Raven?" asked Robin.

"the baby's kicking, Robin you have to feel this"

Robin rested his hand on Raven's belly and felt his baby that he made kicking.

"wow, that's for the first time;"

"yeah" Raven said "it's the first time, that has happened to me;"

"wow, I can't wait to see our baby."

"in a few more months" said Raven as she and Robin felt the baby moving.

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Raven is now 5 months pregnant and baby is still growing.

After a check up from the doctors Raven was only having one baby and she is having a girl after taking the ultrasound and then telling all the Titans that Raven is having a girl.

At the mean time all the Titans that were on their good side came to congratulate Raven and Robin on having their first baby.

At the baby shower their was Beastboy, Cyborg, Starfire, Bumblebee, Larry, Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and even Arella Raven's mother came too.

"wow Raven, we didn't know you were having a baby" said Melvin as she hugged Raven.

"yeah. The dad knocked me up" said Raven.

The Titans east were talking to Cyborg and Starfire and Bumblebee.

Larry came out of the box that Robin had in his hands.

"Robin, hi. I heard that you are going to be a dad, so where's the baby?" asked Larry as Raven came over to Robin seeing Larry in the box.

"Larry. The baby is in Raven's tummy in 4 more months the baby will come out of Raven's tummy and that is called, being born" said Robin.

"that makes Robin a dad. So that makes me a mom" said Raven as she stroke her swollen stomach.

"Speedy, hold this bacon" said Starfire as she gave the bacon to Speedy.

"why, am I holding bacon?" asked Speedy as Beastboy as a wolf jumped on him.

Everyone laughed until.

"huh?" asked Raven as she pressed her hand on her tummy.

"Raven, what's wrong?" asked Arella.

"did your water just break? Melvin asked "oh my, I'm so scared,"

"the baby is kicking," said Raven "Robin, feel my baby."

Robin came up and put his hand on Raven's stomach and felt his baby that he had made.

"I think, this baby is more like the mom. Than the dad," said Robin.

Then everyone wanted to feel Raven's baby so they did.

After the baby shower was over Melvin, Timmy, and Teether stayed for a little bit because Bobby is gone for a whiel and Raven is not sure when he will pick them up in the mean time Melvin was in her lap.

"Raven. You're stomach is keep pushing me off" said Mevlin.

"sorry, my stomach is getting big; I not sure how much longer is it going to take until Bobby picks you up." said Raven.

"it, was nice meeting your mother. Arella; she is very nice" said Robin.

"yeah. Larry was so crazy over on you being a dad, me being a mom; and him being a uncle" said Raven.

Then Raven felt kicking while she was lying on the couch with Mevlin.

Raven was giggling Mevlin did not know why "Raven, why are you laughing?; Is something wrong?" asked Mevlin.

"nothing is wrong Mevlin, my baby is kicking."

"it is?, can I feel?" asked Mevlin.

"sure," said Raven as Mevlin rested her hand on Raven's tummy and felt kicking.

"wow, a baby is nice. Me, Timmy, Teether, and Bobby will be cousions soon;"

"yeah, you will be" said Raven "once the baby is born;"

"so Raven, are you having a girl or a boy?." asked Mevlin.

"a girl I'm having, a baby girl" said Raven.

"it would be fun to have kids of your own; I wish I can have a baby when I'm older Raven. I can hardly wait" said Mevlin.

"yeah. Robin knocked me up, that's another way of saying pregnant" said Raven as she sat up on the couch.

"oh I see," said Mevlin until Bobby came to pick up Mevlin and her team.

Few hours later

It was 10pm at night Robin and Raven were cleaning up the party things like wrapping paper.

"that was a good party, wasn't it Robin?" asked Raven.

"yeah. It sure was now the next month we're going to get the baby's room ready." said Robin.

"yeah, we should;" said Raven as she yawned.

"Raven, we should get to bed. Your baby need your sleep" said Robin as he was finnish cleaning up the mess in the livingroom.

At 12am

Raven and Robin were fast asleep in their room Robin felt a kick at the side of his arm.

"Raven; can you..." said Robin as he saw that his baby kicked and the baby is still kicking Robin rested his hand on his wife's stomach.

"hello in their; I'm your daddy, I can't wait to see you. When you are born;" said Robin as he stroke Raven's tummy.

Then Raven woke up with her eyes to see Robin rubbing her swollen stomach.

"Robin, what are you doing?" asked Raven.

"oh god; Raven, I'm sorry to wake you up." said Robin as he saw that Raven is awake.

"I know, Robin you didn't wake me up; the baby did." said Raven.

"yeah, I fought so too" said Robin.

end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Raven is 6 months pregnant and the baby is still growing.

Raven was relaxing on the couch eating allot because she has cravings.

Robin and the other Titans were busy getting the baby's room ready then trouble was heard so the Titans went to fight bad guys while Robin and Raven stayed home Robin came to check on Raven she turned and smiled at Robin.

"hey Raven, are you ok?" asked Robin seeing Raven groaning.

"it's nothing; my back is starting to get sore with the baby on the way." said Raven.

"yeah, I know how that feels; any way. Raven the Titans and I have a sruprise for you." said Robin.

"really? what is it?" asked Raven.

"well, that's the whole piont; you have to come with me and see." said Robin as he tolled Raven to close her eyes as Robin walked her to the baby's room.

In the baby's room

"Robin; can I look now?" asked Raven.

"yes, you can Raven" said Robin as Raven opened her eyes.

"well. This is a room for our baby" said Robin as Raven was amazed at the new room for the new baby.

"wow, Robin this is amazing" said Raven as she saw that the room was pink and pruple the walls were pruple and the floor was pink the things for the new baby is in diffrent colours as Raven as a baby carrgie was pruple and blue like her hair and cape.

"aaaaawwwww, Robin; it's cute" said Raven as she looked at everything.

"me and Starfire; did it ourselfs. Our family," said Robin as he hugged Raven.

Robin was checking the things to besure it's safe before his daughter is born when they bring her home for the first time.

"well yeah, Raven; I think everything is ready and it's safe" said Robin.

"I dont bealive it, you're trying to keep our baby safe."

"safe; Raven get out of here, that's silly." said Robin.

"Robin. This is the world, our baby is going to grow up in; you can't change that" said Raven.

Robin laughed.

"ok Raven, I wonder how you will handle the teen years; and the adult years." said Robin.

Few hours later

The Titans came back from the fight and tolled Raven and Robin that Raven can not fight whlie she is pregnant because she could hurt or killed the baby or herself Robin did his best to keep an eye on her.

At night time

Raven was sleeping on the couch as Robin saw her he slepted with her until the next day.

The next day

Raven was almost through her 6 month of her pregnancy.

Robin and the other Titans are welcome to feel her baby anytime.

Robin was wtaching sleeping Raven as he saw Jinx she was about to hurt Raven Robin was worried that Raven's baby would be killed so he grabbed his stick and was fighting Jinx she was easy to beat that Jinx fell off the Titans tower and into the water.

Raven then woke up and saw Robin angry.

"Robin, what's wrong?" asked Raven Robin looked at Raven.

"Raven, Jinx; she tried to hurt you and our baby. But I saved you and my baby" said Robin.

"oh Robin, I knew someone will try to hurt me;" said Raven.

"yeah, I know. I'm sorry that you had to say that;" said Robin.

Then Raven felt kicking and she looked at Robin "I know."

Robin rested his hand on Raven's tummy, and felt kicking.

"our baby, she's kicking;" said Robin as Raven felt kicking too.

end of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Raven was 7 months pregnant and the baby is still growing.

"more cravings man, I can't bealvie it; I never see Raven. Eats allot in all these months" said Starfire.

"I know; I'm not used to it," said Robin.

Raven was texting her mother on her cell phone Robin then sat beside her on the couch.

"Raven, I never seen you that much before;" said Robin.

"yeah; because I'm having a baby." said Raven.

"yeah, we already know." said Robin as Raven's back had a cramp.

"ow," said Raven.

"what is it Raven? is something wrong?" asked Robin.

"not really; my back is cramping and starting to get sore, it's maybe the wight gain with the baby. And I'm getting cramps in my back" said Raven.

"I see" said Robin.

Few hours later

Raven was flying around looking for danger until she saw Mevlin, Timmy, Bobby and teether she flew down she was feeling a little dizzy.

"Raven, are you ok?" asked Mevlin as Raven saw her friends.

"oh Mevlin, it's you and your team; sorry I was dizzy for a bit." said Raven.

"yeah, I know what's coming your way." Mevlin said.

"yeah; baby is coming soon, my back is starting to get sore." said Raven.

"yeah; I got all that." said Mevlin as Raven rested her hand on her belly.

"Raven?, is something wrong?" asked Mevlin.

"my baby is kicking, Mevlin you and your team should feel this" said Raven as Mevlin and her team felt their friend's baby kicking.

"Raven, I'm sure you're going to be a great mom." said Mevlin.

"thanks; I will be a good one," giggled Raven as she patted Mevlin on the head.

At the house

Raven is spending the night with Mevlin and her team while Bobby has a night out.

Timmy and Teether were making music it was fun until Melivn shouted "TIMMY! TEETHER! BE QUTIE!".

Few hours later

It was bed time and Mevlin had a nightmare she saw that Raven was asleep so she clawed into bed with her on the other side of the bed "Mevlin?, what are you doing up?, it's 11:30" said Raven "Raven, I had a bad dream can I sleep with you?" asked Mevlin.

"yes, sleep on that side of the bed. I don't want to sqish you" said Raven as Melivn went to sleep and Raven went back to sleep.

Few more hours later

It is 4am in the morning Mevlin was awoke when something kicked at her side Mevlin looked around the room their was nothing their she was going to ask Raven but she did not want to wake her up so she saw Raven's stomach moving it was the baby that kicked Mevlin.

As Mevlin saw more movement she rested her hand on Raven's tummy and felt her cousin kicking.

"hello in their, this is your cousin Mevlin. Me, Timmy, and Teether can't wait to see you come out and be born;" said Mevlin as she was talking to the baby in Raven's stomach.

"she will," said Raven as she was awake.

"wow, you can talk." said Mevlin thinking that the baby talked.

"no Mevlin, that was me talking" said Raven as she saw Mevlin.

end of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Raven was now 9 months pregnant with her baby and due anytime now.

Raven was at the tower Mevlin and her team are stay with the Teen Titans for a few days it was bed time and all of them were alseep.

Robin was watching love movies on tv Raven got her pink blanket for her baby and took a smell and it smelled like flowers.

"Raven, what are you doing here?. Are Mevlin and her team asleep?" asked Robin.

"yes, they are. I was going to ask if I can watch tv with you" said Raven.

"yes; you can sit beside me. This is a love movie you will love," said Robin as he and Raven watched a love movie until they fell asleep.

Few hours later

It was 4am in the morning Raven woke up with pain she was feeling contractions she was panting she had to wake up Robin but she saw that her water broke on the couch.

"Robin, wake up. Wake up" said Raven as she was still panting Robin woke up and seeing Raven panting he wanted to know what was happening.

"Raven, are you ok?...what's wrong?; you're panting?" asked Robin as Mevlin and her team with the Teen Titans saw what was happening.

"Robin, my water broke on the couch;" said Raven, "I'm having the baby now."

"oh my god, Raven I'll get you to the doctor room in the tower. Starfire call Raven's mother" said Robin as he got Raven to the doctor's room in the tower.

1 hour later

Raven's mother had came to the tower seeing Robin holding Raven's hand.

"mom." said Raven "I was worried, but I'm glad you are here;"

"worried about what?; it's ok Raven. I'm here now" said Arella.

"Raven, we are all here for you" said Starfire as she, her friends, their allies, and the Titans East have came to see Raven's baby being born.

"ok Raven, you're doing fine. Now just breathe;" said Arella.

3 hours later

It was sun rise and the baby was still isn't born.

"ow, looks like it hurts." said Starfire.

"why, is it taking so long?" asked Beastboy.

"well, something could have happen." said Timmy.

"is Raven going to be ok?" asked Mevlin.

"yes, she is. The baby is starting to be born" said Speedy.

"yeah, but what if it got stuck or something?" asked Cyborg.

"maybe, in a breech postion; or stuck half way. So the baby is a Raven in a half" said Bumble bee.

"I did not say, Raven in a half" said Starfire.

"yes, you just did." said Bumble bee.

"hey, Speedy. Did I say a Raven in a half?" asked Starfire.

"Starfire, I'm not saying about that." said Speedy.

"look, I heard crying" said Mevlin.

Arella held the crying baby in her arms it was clean and she dressed the baby.

"aaawwww, here is your little girl. I'm a grandmother" said Arella as Robin looked at Raven smiling as Raven's mother gave the baby to Raven.

"she's prefcet, Raven; what are you going to name her?" asked Robin.

"I was thinking. I liked Rosalie" siad Raven.

"that is a ncie name." said Raven's mother as she saw that Rosalie looks like her mother and she is just like her mother.

The end


End file.
